


Coffee Breath (Spencer Reid x OC)

by WeirdoFromMars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alex owns a coffee shop!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Bisexual Alex, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coffee shop has a library next door, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, LGBT, M/M, More tags later, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid is a cutie, Tags May Change, m/m - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFromMars/pseuds/WeirdoFromMars
Summary: Just a cute little fic I made of Spencer Reid and an OC! In this fic Spencer is a new employee at a little coffee shop which seems to have a new owner.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s), Spencer Reid/Other(s)
Kudos: 11





	Coffee Breath (Spencer Reid x OC)

"Aaaaaannndd all done!" Tina, the current-- Well, now previous owner exclaimed as she passed the remaining paper work over to me "The shop is all yours Alex! You just need to sign in a couple of places since the deposit has already been made" She says with the same usual smile you'd usually get from her any day considering her bubbly personality and line of work "I still can't believe you'd sell the shop- Especially to me! I mean there's so many other people who could've gone for it and the location is so perfect! Plus--" As I ranted Tina couldn't help but cut me off, "Alex shh, you're the only one I could've trusted with the shop! Anyone else just wouldn't run it just as good but I think with you here you can run it even better than me" She said with her truly trademark smile that could show nothing but honesty leaving me in a state of absolute bliss as i signed my name on the last dotted line with a small sigh.

Just as Tina gave me a small hug alongside a card labeled 'For emergencies! Both coffee related emergencies and fun related ones' which was particularly cute, someone knocked on the front door of the shop which was extra odd considering we weren't open until about an hour "Tina were you expecting someone or is there a customer who really doesn't know how to read the sign up front?" I ask with a small chuckle and she just hit me with a smirk as she walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal a guy who seemed WAY too tall in a pretty stupid outfit, from the mix matched socks to the gayest sweater vest I've ever seen he just looked like a mess, I love it. 

Soon enough after a small little talk they both walk over and I can get a bit of a better look at the man, loose curls framed his face and 3 layers of nerdy clothing covered his body, overall he seemed nice _enough_ although I'm still not sure why he's here so early. "Alexander, this is Spencer Reid! He works at the library next door" She says and he gives an awkward smile and waves shyly "Nice to meet you" I say with a just as awkward smile which just raised the level of social tension in the air to a max and Tina could very much tell which made her speak up "Spencer's uh here for a job" I looked at her confused "Didn't you say he worked at the library?" I ask completely forgetting I could've asked him myself "I-I do! I just- the extra money always helps you know?" He states as his right hand seems to find itself in some type of nervous fidget state which sent me into some weird panic because the last thing I'd want him to be is nervous when talking to me "Hey it's alright I get it" I say and softly smile at him, this time more genuine and much less awkward which elicited the same response and all I could think was _wow he has a nice smile_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a quick interview with the cutie I concluded he was 100% qualified, over qualified technically but I couldn't complain. "Hey Spence, we open innnnn about 20 minutes, since Tina is gone now can you help me get some stuff ready?" I asked while I was getting out some breakfast items, my mind was so preoccupied it took me about 30 seconds to realize I shortened his name, already Alex?!? A sigh left my lips as i put down the box and looked up since he didn't seem to be responding "Spencer?" I mumbled hoping it was audible as I watched the boy stare at the sky through the big window at the front of the store "Wha- OH I'm sorry were you talking to me?" He asks, panic slightly evident in his voice causing me to laugh slightly at his clueless face as he turned to me "Yeah, don't worry was just giving you an update on the world's impending doom" I say picking up another box and watching his face shift to a small smile as he suppressed a laugh "Funny, now what did you seriously need" He says moving away from the window and leaning against the counter in front of me which allowed for his tie to flop onto it "I just needed some help with the boxes- OH and by the way, you really didn't need the attire yah know?" I say with a chuckle and he starts doing that fiddling with his fingers again before mumbling out a little "I like my outfit" which made us both burst into a little giggle session before actually getting to work.

Before I knew it we were both tired out from work and had started closing up, there was still about 5 minutes left until I fully closed the shop but we already started cleaning up since 5 minutes is only 5 minutes, even with all the coffee making and customer service for like 6 hours I couldn't help but make Spencer my main concern, you know professionally to uh see how he's doing-- yeah no I can't even convince myself of that lie, if i was gonna be working with him everyday I just want to get to know him really, maybe this is my chance yah know? during closing time? "Hellloo?" I snapped back into reality as Spencer waved his hand in front of my face fully pulling me from my thoughts "Huh? What?" I ask and he let out a soft suppressed chuckle "All the cleaning is finished, it's time to lock up" he says shoving his hands in his pockets as he walks towards the door waiting for me "Let me just grab the keys" I mumble still discombobulated because it did not feel like 5 minutes passed it was like 3 seconds but nonetheless i still walked over to the key ring in the back and gathered anything that needed gathering before stepping outside with Spencer and locking up behind me but we just stood there for a seconds so... conversation? "Hey Spence so... When are your shifts at the Library so I know when to change up your schedule? ..and maybe figure out if a need to hire someone else for help" I say the last part more as a mumble and he started shifting his legs in an almost child-like way before answering "I work weekends only at the Library now since there was a small mishap there, the Library used to be open everyday but now if i ever wanna get my books I either have to get them during work hours or order them" He seemed genuinely distraught over this which was in a way funny to me but kinda nice, I guess books are his thing huh?

By now we realized we were heading in the same direction and just started talking, it's still fall so the scenery is kinda nice with the colorful trees and crunchy leaves as we walked "You seem to have a connection to books but why the coffee shop?" I asked while placing my hands in the pockets of my jacket, looking over to him both to see his reactions and just admire the way he looked in this scenery, I can't help but admit that I wanna know so much more about him, everything personal everything serious everything weird and funky, I wanted to be his friend, not just a co-worker.. well boss. "Well you see dear ol' boss man that's just because i have a knack for coffee" he says softly smiling before erasing it completely and turning to me for his moment of questions "How come you bought the shop?" This was an odd question considering I never really thought it through I just went for it "Well- I guess I always kinda wanted some type of cafe or coffee shop type place to run as i grew up so when Tina offered the place to me every part of me just went for it without really thinking, I guess it worked out though, I have a nice little shop to myself and maybe I can sell those baked goods i always wanted" I said a smile slowly creeping onto my face as i continued talking just to be put to a halt as Spencer stops beside me "something wrong Spence?" I ask looking up at him slightly "I'm fine, this is just my place" he says awkwardly pointing at the apartment building behind him earning him a small nod "Well I'll leave you too it I guess" I say with a small smile before i turn and start walking just to hear a little delayed "bye" from behind me 

Oh man this coffee shop might not be so bitter with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter DONE! progress might be slow as more chapters come out and I do 100% apologize for that but I hope when i do get around to writing the next chapter it won't disappoint :)


End file.
